fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Space Magic (GranCrux)
Space Magic is a Lost, Caster, Elemental, and a many other forms of magic. This form of magic is extremely powerful and destructive. The user is capable of manipulating and summoning objects from the vary vacuum of space itself and use them for combat. Very few can use, let alone master this magic as there will always be the risk of the user either becoming space dust or getting themselves sucked into space, which is why this magic may be better off lost. However few examples of this magic still exist to this day, just being harnessed into much less dangerous and risky, yet much less powerful forms. Description As stated before hand, Space Magic is a Lost, Caster and Elemental magic that allows the user to summon and manipulate the very properties of space itself to do their bidding. Using this magic is extremely risky, as the user can turn their body to space dust, become stuck in the vacuum of space and much more. The vary origins of this magic are stated to have come from the birth of the universe itself, leading many to believe that this form of magic is one of the most ancient, and possibly closes example to the first ever magic, the One Magic. As this magic is extremely rare, very few have mastered it. Above the many categories, Space Magic is also a Light, Fire, Earth, Gravity and Darkness Magic. Space Magic having such a broad span of other magics is another example of why people believe it to do one of the first ever magics, stating it existed before all these magics separated from each other. Space Magic also has the ability to counter each of these forms of magic, and as such Space Magic is undeniably powerful. This Magic becoming a lost magic is no mere accident. Many years ago when this magic was first discovered and practiced, it was known world-wide. However very few could use this magic, let alone master it. The majority of those who attempted to use this magic met a horrible fate. Those who didn't posses enough magic power to cast a spell became mere dust in the wind. Those who could cast the spells couldn't control the power along with and perished trying. Due to the danger this magic posed to those who attempted to use and master it, it was erased from the books and history itself, however some wanted to keep it alive. As stated very few could learn or master this magic, however the key word is few. Some have been able to use and master this magic, and with it, discovered many more forms of magic. It is believed Celestial Spirit Magic, Heavenly Body Magic, and much more have originated from this ancient and powerful magic, meaning that they too, have an amazing potential behind them. Some have been able to tap into the power of Space Magic at times, proving that even the ancient and destructive power of this magic still persist to this day. All in all, Space Magic is an extremely powerful yet risky magic to learn. This magic risk is great, causing it to be nearly erased from existence, however some traces of it still persist to this day. It is also presumable that if it wasn't for this magic, and the few who could use it, Celestial Spirit Magic and Heavenly Body Magic may not exist. Spells Draco's Spells * Nebula: '''Draco begins to gather energy into an orb that she launches forward. The orb is black and as it disperses, it leaves behind an extremely thick and toxic gas, a deadly combination. This spell works as both, a smokescreen and a way to slowly kill your enemy, if they don't make it out in time. This spell is shown to be affiliated with Darkness Magic * '''Orbit: '''Draco manipulate the gravity around herself or her target and causes things to float around them in a circular fashion. This works as a form of storage but can also obscure vision. Draco can cause whatever is orbiting around the target to be launched at will. This spell is shown to be affiliated with Gravity Magic * '''Wormhole: '''Draco shoots out an orb that effectively pulls everything into it. This spell is extremely useful at countering gravity magic, as the force of the pull practically is strong enough to distort gravity. This spell is shown to be affiliated with Gravity Magic. ** '''Blackhole: '''A much more powerful version of the '''Wormhole spell. This spell instead manifest itself as a spiraling oval. This spell has a much more stronger pull, capable of countering both, Gravity and Light magic. Some say escaping this spell is like escaping death itself. The area is also drained of any source of light, causing the area to turn dark while the spell is active. This spell is shown to be affiliated with Darkness Magic. * Gravitational Pull: '''Draco changes the force of the gravitational pull around a person or object causing them to pull surrounding objects towards them, no matter what it is. Draco usually uses this spell alongside her '''Nebula '''to both, blind and neutralize her targets. This spell is shown to be affiliated with Gravity Magic * '''Satellite: '''Draco sends out an orb which seeks out anything Draco is looking for. Draco gives the orb details she knows of the object of demand, the more specific, the more accurate the orbs will choose the target. This is essentially another 'eye' that Draco can use to find fleeing targets or if she ever ends up blind. ** '''Satellite: Strike: '''The orb charges full speed at it's target, although this spell doesn't do much damage, it is usually used to slow the target or just so Draco can get her extra hits in. ** '''Satellite: Burst: '''The orb explodes into multiple little beams that essentially hit the target, it's purpose is rather similar to '''Satellite: Strike '''but functions as a range attack than charging. * '''Astral Projection: '''By channeling the power of the cosmos, Draco effectively creates a projection of herself that can't exactly battle, but is useful to distract and confuse the target. This illusion can't be destroyed by physical strikes, and can only be defeated upon being struck by a magical attack. * '''Shooting Star: '''Draco fires a star shaped magic projectile that moves at extreme speeds, giving it the name 'shooting star.' This spell is shown to be affiliated with Light. * '''Meteor: '''Not to be confused with the Heavenly Body spell, this spell summons a gigantic rock that hurls toward the target with great force. This spell is shown to be affiliated with Earth Magic. ** '''Meteor Shower: '''Numerous portals open within the sky that brings large amounts of rocks crashing down. ** '''Meteor Burst: '''Draco summons a meteor that explodes once it is near it's target. * '''Galaxia Destroyer: '''A beam made of cosmic energy, Draco unleashes this beam that not only pushes air away from its wake, but also demolishes anything in it's path. This is why 'Destroyer' is in the title of this spells name. * '''Ripple in Space: '''This spell allows Draco to effectively create portals or travel through. As long as the portal is active, anyone can travel through it, friend or foe. However Draco must know where she is going in order for the spell to function properly. * '''Asteroid Belt: '''Draco surrounds herself in rocks from the area around her. This spell is used for defensive purposes, with Draco playing each rock between her and any incoming attacks. This spell is shown to be affiliated with Earth Magic * '''Orion's Wrath: '''Draco surrounds herself in cosmic energy and fires numerous amounts of beams towards the target until the energy around her is completely gone. It's nearly impossible to attack Draco while this spell is active, as the energy absorbs almost any magical attack that comes at it and restores some of it's energy, and with the duration of the spell. Magic that aren't affiliated with Space Magic or one's that existed before Space Magic are the most effective at breaking this spell, however there aren't any promises. * '''Scorching Sun: '''Draco hurls forward a gigantic ball of fire at her target that scorches anything in it's path, turning most of it to mere ash. This spell pulls in any fire around it as it approaches it's destination, building it's power and intensity. This spell's appearance gives it the name 'Sun' as it appears to be like a miniature version of the sun itself. This spell is shown to be affiliated with Fire Magic. * '''Silence: '''Draco releases magic power that destroys all sound in the area, making any and all forms of Sound Magic unusable as long as the spell is active. * '''0 Gravity: '''Draco eliminates all gravity in the area, causing everything to begin to float. No spells can travel at any range while this spell is active, leaving battling in this terrain all up to physical strikes. Even then it's still nearly impossible to control where you are going. However Draco has shown that flying in this spell is possible to some degree. * '''Distort: '''Draco distorts the area by manipulating the space. By doing so, everything in the area appears in different locations. Draco has stated that she can't control where things appear upon using this spell and that anything can appear anywhere. * '''Oxygen Deprive: '''Draco deprives the area of oxygen. Draco can perform this spell on a large scale which suffocates people as well as kill flames, due to flames using oxygen to cause the reaction which allows the flames to burn to begin with. Or Draco can activate this spell on a small scale to essentially kill flames or suffocate certain targets. Using this spell on a large scale drains more magic power than using it on a lower scale, however using it on a lower scale requires more concentration than a large scale. '''Trivia Permission to create this magic was given by Per Category:Lost Magic Category:Lost magic Category:Gravity Magic Category:Darkness Magic Category:Light Magic Category:Fire Magic Category:Earth Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Caster-Magic Category:Elemental Magic Category:Ancient Magic